Brotherly Bonding
by neighbours4ever
Summary: COMPLETED! When Simon wants to Jerk off. Matt is there to give him a helping hand. This story is based in Season 6 and Season 7. Yes this is a SLASH male/male parings, don't like SLASH then don't read. Simon/Matt Matt/Robbie Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Brotherly Bonding

**Brotherly Bonding**

**Plot Outline: **This Story takes place at the end of Season Six or the Start of Season 7. Basically Simon wants to get off, and Matt gives him a helping hand.

**Warning: **This is a **SLASH **witch means **male/male parings. **If you don't like **SLASH **then don't read this story.

**Parings: **Simon/Matt.

Please Read and Review this story and tell me what you think of it.

Brotherly Bonding:

Finally Simon thought to himself, the house was finally Camden free or so Simon thought. The whole family had gone out to lunch, but Simon wanted to stay home, and jerk off. From the moment he woke up with a very hard erection, too the countless times he was starting to pump his cock, a Camden would walk in. First was Lucy, Simon had just pulled his pajama pants down, and pulled his briefs of too when the door opened up, Simon quickly pulled them up again. Well you get the idea, Lucy babbled on.

"No I think I'll stay home" Simon said. Lucy narrowed her eyes and walked off pulling the door shut as well. Simon then went back to what he was doing, this time he was more successful, he wrapped his hands around his throbbing hard member, and gave it a good hard stroke. Simon moaned and put his head back in ecstasy. After all he was 17 and all teenage boys do this, he thought to himself. He let out a few more moans, and stroked his dick faster and harder. Simon was pulled out of his pleasant feeling when the door opened again. He let go of his erection, and went to pull his pants up, but they were all the way down to his ankles, Simon gasped and pulled the blanket over himself.

"That was close" he said quietly too himself. Robbie entered the room.

"Hey man, come on lets get moving" Robbie said.

"No I think I'll pass" Simon said yawning.

"Please I'll be the only guy their" Robbie moaned in protest. He then sat at the end of Simon's bed.

"Sam and David will be there" Simon said smiling.

"Fine" Robbie said getting up, "the next time you need me I'll remember this day ok, so you owe me"

"Ok" Simon said braking into a laugh. Robbie pulled the door shut, and Simon this time waited a few minutes, then pulled back the covers to see his semi-hard dick. He pumped it again, and his cock grew, and was soon as hard as before. Simon was giving it as all he had. He was moaning, and was thrusting his hips up into his hand, He pumped his hand faster and faster, and soon Simon was reaching his climax.

"ARRRR" Suddenly Simon stopped his heart was pounding.

"Simon is that you?" asked a voce witch belonged to Eric. This time Simon had plenty of time to get ready; he grabbed his pants and briefs and pulled them up along with his covers. Eric entered the room.

"Simon? Are you having a bad dream?" asked his dad sitting down on the bed.

"Wh- hwat- I mean sorry" Simon pretended he was asleep and just waking up.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine dad"

"Good, now get up were going out for lunch" Eric said getting up.

"Dad, it's been a long week, I'm tired, and can't I just stay home and sleep" Simon said looking up at his dad.

"Well ok" Eric said leaving the room. This time Simon would wait until the whole family will leave, before he finished what he started.

Simon heard the cars start and smiled. Finally Simon thought to himself, the house was finally Camden free or so Simon thought. He grabbed onto his now small dick through his pants and rubbed it. He felt it grow. He pulled both his pants down and grabbed his cock, giving it a few good strokes.

"Oh yeah" Simon moaned. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, he moaned more and more as he was getting harder and harder, Simon's hand kept hitting his pubic hair. Finally Simon thought I can now cum with no interruptions. How wrong Simon was he didn't yet know. He pumped faster and harder, he was thrashing his hips up into his hand, his breath hitched and he felt the orgasm approach. Soon Simon was panting, but he couldn't here the stairs creek as one of the Camden's approached the door to Simon's room. All the other Camden heard was moaning and panting. The door opened when Simon moaned really load.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRR" This time Simon was caught, he still hadn't cum, because he had let go of his hard member. The other Camden looked on in deep surprise.

"H- hi Matt!, had a good morning?" Simon asked now completely embarrassed. Matt folded his arms.

**Please Review, and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Brotherly Bonding

**Brotherly Bonding **

**Part 2**

**Plot Outline: **This story takes place at the end of Season 6 and the Start of Season 7 with flashbacks to Season 5. Basically Simon wants to get off, and Matt gives him a helping hand.

**Warning: **This is a **SLASH **witch means **male/male parings. **If you don't like **SLASH **then don't read this story. Mild Graphic content.

**Parings: **Simon/Matt. Matt/Robbie.

Please Read and Review this story and tell me what you think of it.

Brotherly Bonding Part 2:

"Simon" Matt paused then continued, "What do you think your doing?" Simon looked at him and said.

"Well it's a bit obvious don't you think?" Matt looked his younger brother up and down. He realized that Simon hadn't pulled the covers up, so he could see Simon's massive cock. It was at least 7 inch's, he had a lot of blond pubic hair and a snail trail of hair leading up and under his shirt towards his belly button. Matt didn't know what was happening, he just continued to look at Simon's dick, it was leaking with pre cum. Matt's own member twitched and steadily grew harder as he continued to gaze at Simon. He wanted to help Simon get off; he wanted Simon to feel the feeling of someone else giving you pleasure. Matt only remembers the time when Robbie did just that. It was about 2 months after Robbie had moved in with the Camden's. Matt remembers it very well. Robbie and Mary had broken, and Matt remembers how lonely he was at that time.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_That was the last time" Robbie moaned, he slammed the door shut. Matt suddenly woke up from his nap, now fully alert._

"_You now that's the 4__th__ time we've broken up?" Robbie said falling to the bed, knocking his pillow off._

"_And that's just the start, she's seeing Wilson again!" continued Robbie. Matt wasn't even listing, he was just staring at the giant Hello Kitty doll._

"_Hello?" Robbie said. Again Matt wasn't listing._

"_Matt!"_

"_MATT!?" Robbie screamed, he then outstretched his arm and hit Matt on the back of his head. _

"_What, why'd you do that for?" Matt asked finally turning around to look at Robbie._

"_Because I was venting to you and all you do is look at the Hello Kitty doll" Robbie said bending down to pick up his pillow._

"_Oh sorry, what was it you were saying?" Robbie sighed and he propped up his pillow and lent back on it._

"_I was saying" He took a deep breath._

"_Mary and I broke up, for about the 4__th__ time, and now she's dating Wilson" _

"_That's good" Matt said, he was back in his daze, thinking about who he could go out with._

"_See there you go again" Robbie said._

"_What" Matt asked looking back at Robbie._

"_Fine I'll listen to what you have to say" Robbie sighed._

"_Well, I don't have a girlfriend at the moment, and I'm a little lonely" Matt sighed._

"_That's all?" Robbie asked._

"_Yeah bu" Matt's sentence was cut short when he felt Robbie's lips on his. Matt could feel Robbie's warm breath. He could smell Robbie's cent. The kiss only lasted a minute, then the two off them had to get up for air. Both boys were panting. Robbie lent forward again, capturing Matt's lips with his own, this time the kiss was rougher, and had more passion. Matt let a small moan escape his mouth and Matt could feel Robbie smile. Their hands roamed around each others bodies. Robbie pushed Matt down onto the bed and was now laying on top of Matt. Their erections were crashing against each other. Both panting. Robbie lent down and kissed Matt again. Matt was caught by surprise and had his mouth open, Robbie took this as an opportunity, he dug his tongue deep into Matt's warm mouth. There tongues fought for dominance. Robbie then began thrusting his hips up into Matt's hard dick. Moaning hard Matt put his hands onto Robbie's butt; he grabbed onto the firm butt and pulled, giving Robbie the signals to continue. Robbie was now sucking on Matt's bottom lip. Matt's hands left Robbie's butt and explored his muscled back. Robbie stopped the kiss to let out a grunt, as Matt was now thrusting up and into Robbie's hard erection. Matt kissed Robbie and dug his tongue into the younger teen. The start of a car speeding up the road, brought Matt and Robbie out of their fiery make out session._

"_Wow, what are we doing?" asked Matt getting up from underneath Robbie._

"_Um..kissing" Robbie said a little confused with the question and the answer._

"_Well I gathered that" Matt said sighing with annoyance._

"_What I mean is what are we doing?" _

"_Well, we both lost and don't have girlfriends, and got caught up in the moment" Robbie said looking over at Matt._

"_But this is wrong, my mum and dad would ground me for the rest of my life if they found out we did this" Matt said._

"_Look" Robbie said, getting up and locked the door. "What Mr. and Mrs. Camden don't know won't hurt them" Robbie smiled and walked back over to Matt. Matt smiled as Robbie sat back down on the bed._

"_Now where were we?" asked Robbie._

"_About here" Matt said, pulling Robbie back in for another kiss, but this time he only kissed Robbie's lips for a short while. Matt kissed Robbie's jaw line, sucking on the flesh. While Robbie put his hand down onto Matt's hard cock, he could feel how big it was. At least 7.5 inches. Robbie grabbed the hard cock and tried to pump it, but Matt's jeans were restricting movement. So Robbie just rubbed the area. Matt the whole time was moaning with pleasure. _

"_Take your shirt off" Matt said. Robbie responded and took his shirt of, revealing his rugged up body. Matt looked at the six pack in front of him and licked his lips. He started to play with Robbie's left nipple while Matt's other hand adventured to other parts of Robbie's body. This whole time Robbie just moaned. His hand was still working Matt's dick. Matt leaned down and sucked onto Robbie's right nipple, he licked and sucked and did as much as he could to the nipple. _

"_OH MATT" Robbie moaned. Robbie then worked Matt's zipper to his jeans, he pulled down the zipper all the way._

"_Stand up and remove your cloths" Robbie said, as he himself got up and removed his jeans. When both of them had finished they were just in their boxers. Robbie attacked Matt. He kissed him and they fell down together, again Robbie was on top of Matt. The feeling of their bodies pressed together for the first time was a feeling Matt would never forget. Now their cocks were fully pressed together. Robbie kissed down Matt chest. Matt was fairly built, had chest hair, a lot around the nipples and a trail of hair leading down and underneath his tight boxers. Robbie ran his hands up and down Matt's chest, he could feel the hairs and the nipples every time Robbie grazed each hand over them. Robbie kissed the hairy nipple, getting moans from the man beneath him. _

"_Put your arms above your head" Robbie said. Matt nodded and did just that._

**-END FLASH BACK-**

Matt was interrupted by Simon.

"I was asking you a question" Simon said. Matt looked over to him, while Matt was remembering back, Simon had pulled his pants up, but was still hard.

TBC!

**Please Review, and tell me what you think. ** __


	3. Chapter 3

Brotherly Bonding

**Brotherly Bonding **

**Part 3**

**Plot Outline: **This story takes place at the end of Season 6 and the Start of Season 7 with flashbacks to Season 5. Basically Simon wants to get off, and Matt gives him a helping hand.

**Warning: **This is a **SLASH **witch means **male/male parings. **If you don't like **SLASH **then don't read this story. Mild Graphic content.

**Parings: **Simon/Matt.Matt/Robbie.

Please Read and Review this story and tell me what you think of it.

Brotherly Bonding Part 3:

Matt quickly reentered his flash back.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Stand up and remove your cloths" Robbie said, as he himself got up and removed his jeans. When both of them had finished they were just in their boxers. Robbie attacked Matt. He kissed him and they fell down together, again Robbie was on top of Matt. The feeling of their bodies pressed together for the first time was a feeling Matt would never forget. Now their cocks were fully pressed together. Robbie kissed down Matt chest. Matt was fairly built, had chest hair, a lot around the nipples and a trail of hair leading down and underneath his tight boxers. Robbie ran his hands up and down Matt's chest, he could feel the hairs and the nipples every time Robbie grazed each hand over them. Robbie kissed the hairy nipple, getting moans from the man beneath him. _

"_Put your arms above your head" Robbie said. Matt nodded and did just that. Robbie leaned in and put his face to Matt's underarm hair. When Robbie looked at it Matt did have a lot of underarm hair, I mean Robbie had a lot but not as much as Matt did. It was brown and really bushy, and Robbie could smell Matt's scent coming from his sweaty pits. _

"_MMMMMM" Robbie moaned and then licked Matt's pits. Matt gasped above, and put his head back as Robbie licked and licked the pits. _

"_OH ROBBIE, THAT'S, OH IT FEELS REALLY GOOD" Matt was moaning. Robbie smiled then started to kiss the pits. Matt rubbed his hard cock into Robbie, who grunted. Both men were now humping each other. _

"_STOP" Robbie said. Matt stopped everything, the humping and the moaning. _

"_What are you doing?" asked Robbie looking down at Matt. _

"_Well you told me to stop" Matt said looking confused. _

"_Ow, not altogether, just the humping, I am about to cum, I don't want this to be over so quickly" he smiled leaning down to kiss the middle of Matt's chest. _

"_Ok" Matt said getting back down to their original positions. Robbie kissed down Matt's chest grazing his tongue over Matt's left nipple, then continuing down. He reached the bellybutton. Robbie put his tongue into Matt's bellybutton, while his hand stroked up and down the line of hair, that disappeared under the boxers. Robbie continued to stroke the hair, and was soaking Matt's bellybutton. Matt's breath hitched. Matt never thought that being with a guy could be this good and he had heard the saying._

"_The opposite gender never no's how to truly pleasure the opposite gender, other than that gender itself" And how true this saying was Matt thought. Robbie reached Matt's hard member. He felt it groped it. He bent down and put his face to Matt's cock. He smelt it. Robbie's eyes went to the back of his head. He wrapped his hands around Matt's cock and started to pump it. Matt gasped; Robbie leaned down and put the cotton shaped cock into his mouth. Matt had pre cum leaking out of his dick, and Robbie could taste it, but not that much. Robbie had the head of Matt's member in his mouth, he started to moan, so it caused a vibration, that ran through Matt._

"_OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Matt screamed._

"_Gezz keep it down, your parents might hear us" Robbie whispered._

"_Oh sorry, it's a bit hard when you're getting a hand job/blowjob" Matt moaned. _

"_Well still keep it down" Robbie said. He hooked his thumps onto Matt's boxers and pulled them down. Matt's cock flew out, and grew to its full length, now that it wasn't trapped within its cotton walls. It grew to about 7.6 inch's. It was huge; Matt's cock head was massive. And Robbie was right it did have pre cum leaking out of it, a lot of it. Matt had a lot of pubic hair too. It was brown and bushy; he also had a lot around his balls, and on the ball sack. Robbie gulped and looked on in admiration. Robbie bent down and put the head of Matt's cock into his mouth. His tongue lapped over the head of the cock, and Robbie tasted Matt's cum. It was a little salty, but still was pretty nice. Matt moaned and bucked up his hips begging Robbie to take more in. Robbie took more in, he sucked and pulled more of Matt's cock in. Robbie couldn't believe how good this was to do. He started to bob his head up and down, he moaned on Matt's member so it would send waves of pleasure up to Matt. Matt was in ecstasy, he was grunting for more. Robbie couldn't take anymore in, so the rest he just jacked off for Matt. Matt's pubic hair was tickling Robbie's hand and Robbie moved his hand so it didn't. Matt was moaning and panting really fast now._

"_R-r-Robbie, I'm Cumming" Matt said exhausted. Robbie jacked him harder and faster, Robbie let go of the bottom of Matt's cock, and put the hole dick into his mouth. Robbie swirled around the head of Matt's cock, sucking all of the pre cum that was now oozing out. Robbie deep thronged Matt, Robbie began to gag as Matt was thrusting his hips up into Robbie now full mouth. Matt was in pure heaven, his orgasm hit. Panting loudly Matt screamed Robbie's name._

"_Robbie, Robbie, ROBBIE!" Matt said, Cumming deep into Robbie's mouth. It was the biggest orgasm Matt ever had. Because Robbie still had Matt's hard dick in his mouth, he couldn't swallow all of Matt's cum, so some dribbled out of the corners of Robbie's mouth. _

"_Wow" Matt said as Robbie let the semi erect cock fall from his mouth. _

"_Yeh" Robbie sighed. They both sat on the bed getting their breath back. Matt looked over at Robbie then looked on to see his still erected cock. Matt outstretched his hand and started to jerk Robbie off. Robbie sighed and lent his head back as Matt pulled down Robbie's boxers. Matt lent forward and captured Robbie's lips onto his. Matt could still taste himself on Robbie's tongue. Robbie moaned as Matt's talented hand grabbed onto his 7.5 inch pucker. They both laid on the bed together, shoulders, arms and legs moving and hitting each other with the movements they were making. Matt looked down at Robbie's wonderful dick, he saw the pre cum leaking from the head. Matt pumped harder. He then looked up at Robbie's pubic hair. Robbie loved this. He moaned and thrustd his hips up. _

"_Matt, I'm Cumming" Robbie said. Matt only jacked Robbie harder. Because Robbie had been waiting longer, he came quicker. He released into Matt's hand. He released a lot onto Matt's hand; both boys were sweating and panting. Matt let go of Robbie dick and they both looked at each other._

"_Thanks for this, it's made me a lot happier" Robbie said._

"_Yeah, for me too" Matt said. Robbie waited until Matt had finished in the shower before it was his turn._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Matt are you okay?" Simon asked getting up and walking over to his older brother.

"Yeh, I'm fine" Matt said smiling.

"Good, now can you get out of here?" Simon said, taking a break before he said the rest of his sentence.

"Because I want to get off, and I have been waiting quiet a while" Simon said blushing a little. Matt smiled, he shut the door.

"About that…" Matt said. Simon looked at Matt with a questionably look.

"Do you want a hand?" Simon was a little taken aback.

"I said…. do you want a hand?" And Matt put his hand to Simon's semi erect cock, and gave it a few good strokes, it grew instantly. Simon moaned then blushed. Matt smiled.

"It's ok, I was like you my first time" Simon looked up at his brother.

"I'll tell you later, but for now" Matt said pulling Simon's pajama's, and giving his cock another few strokes. Simon moaned then they fell onto the bed.

**TBC.**

**Please Review, and tell me what you think. ** __

**Authors Notes: **

**I hope everyone liked that chapter; it took me ages to write lol. Next chapter Simon and Matt finally get to the action. Also I am thinking of writing a squeal. Thanks again for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

Brotherly Bonding

**Brotherly Bonding **

**Part 4**

**Plot Outline: **This story takes place at the end of Season 6 and the Start of Season 7 with flashbacks to Season 5. Basically Simon wants to get off, and Matt gives him a helping hand.

**Warning: **This is a **SLASH **witch means **male/male parings. **If you don't like **SLASH **then don't read this story. Contains high graphic content.

**Parings: **Simon/Matt.

Please Read and Review this story and tell me what you think of it.

Brotherly Bonding Part 4:

"Just relax" Matt said, looking down at his younger brother Simon, who was breathing in very hard. Matt didn't know weather it was because Simon was scared or if he liked it. Matt continued to stroke Simon's now hard erection. Simon moaned and let his head fall back. He couldn't believe this was happening, his older brother was giving him a hand job, and he liked it, a lot, and knew this would defiantly get him off. But another thing that was now pressing on Simon's thoughts was, _"Will Matt want this in return?"_

"Simon!" Matt said, looking at his brother. "If you don't want to do this then we don't have to?" Matt pulled his hand away from Simon's pulsing dick.

"No I do want it, I really like it to be honest" Simon said. He grabbed Matt's hand and returned it back to his cock.

"Please" Simon said, and he closed his eyes when Matt continued to stroke his cock. It was getting increasingly difficult to stroke Simon's cock, because the boxes and the pj's were too small when Simon was erect.

"I'm going to have to undo you pj's" Matt said getting up and pulling Simon's pants down. Matt saw Simon's very erect dick in his boxes, and let a small gasp escape his mouth. Simon blushed and pulled his top over his head. Matt gasped when he saw Simon's body. No one in the Camden house hold knew that Simon had a workout at the gym everyday after school, so now he had a six pack, and broad shoulders. (Imagine Robbie, Simon's body is built like Robbie's now) Matt looked allover his brother, and licked his lips. Simon lent forward and pulled Matt's t-shirt over his head. Matt had a lot of chest hair, and his nipples were fairly big. Matt smiled. Simon reached around Matt's back and placed his arms around his waist. Simon pulled his older brother on top of him; they looked into each others eyes. Matt's own cock was hard too, and Simon felt it. Matt moved his hip up into Simon's who moaned out loud, Matt continued this motion. He kissed his way down Simon's body, giving attention to his nipples. Simon moaned and screamed.

"Matt hurry, if don't I'll cum now in my boxers!" Matt responded quickly. He reached Simon's cock, he rubbed it trough the boxers. Simon was big, really big. Matt wrapped his thumbs onto Simon's boxer straps, and looked up to his brother.

"Yeah its fine" Simon said, in a hushed voice.

"You sure?" Matt asked, "Because once we do this our relationship won't be the same"

"Are Matt I think our relationship has already changed" Simon moaned in frustration.

"Very funny" Matt said laughing to himself.

"Well come' on" Simon said thrusting his hips up into Matt's. Matt pulled down the boxers, and Simon's cock was able to breath, his cock flew out, it was massive, bigger than when Matt had caught his jerking off before. Matt looked at his brothers dick, it was about 7.4 inches with pre cum leaking out of the head, and Simon's blond pubic hair had grow all around the base and all over his ball sack. Matt could smell Simon's dick, it was so powerful, he could feel the energy. Matt's own dick twitched.

"Hurry up" Simon said impatiently.

"Ok hang on" Matt said, he got up of Simon and undid his jeans, and pulled his own boxers down. Simon caught a glimpse of Matt cock. He had a lot more pubic hair (which was brown of course) Matt was also fully erect, of about 7.6 inches and pre cum was oozing out of the head.

"That's better" Matt said getting back down to Simon's cock.

"You're big" Simon said still looking at Matt's cock. Matt blushed. He went back down to Simon's dick but Simon stopped him.

"Can I see your dick?" Simon asked.

"Um okay" They shifted around on the bed, so now they were side by side. Matt's cock was larger and longer, that Simon's. Simon outstretched his hand and wrapped it around Matt's pulsing member. Matt moaned. This was the first time Simon had jerked another guy off or touched another guys cock ever, except himself. Simon started to work on his older brother's cock, pumping it hard up and down, while his other hand fumbled with his ball sack. Matt moaned in ecstasy, he was surprised by Simon's talented hand. Simon rubbed his thumb over Matt's head collecting the pre cum. Simon put the pre cum thumb into his mouth. The cum was a little salty but still nice. Matt was panting, his orgasm was coming. Simon stroked his brother faster, he closed his eyes, and glad to see his brother in pleasure and knowing he was doing it. Simon suddenly gasped; he opened his eyes and saw Matt's hand wrapped around his own cock, going at it at the same speed.

"O Matt yes" Simon moaned. He moved his hands from Matt's ball sack, and massaged Matt's chest, he played with the nipples, getting a moan. Both boys were panting. They jacked each other harder, and faster.

"Simon, I'm going to cum" Matt moaned.

"Yeh me too" Simon moaned. Men in extreme pleasure, their orgasms rising, then suddenly they cam. Simon was first, followed by Matt a couple of seconds later.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Matt roared Simon shooting his massive load into his older brother's hands.

"SSSSSIIIIIIIMMMMMOOOONNNN" Matt screamed also releasing. Simon released more (as this was his first time)

Both were left panting.

"That was wow" Simon was out of words.

"I know" Matt said.

The cars pulled up out side, and the door slammed shut.

"Crap, you better go" Simon said, looking at Matt.

"Yeh, that was pretty close" Matt continued, he quickly walked to the door.

"Matt?" Simon said.

"Yeh?" he asked looking back.

"Thanks"

"Its ok, but you know that nothing can ever happen of this, this was only a one off thing, you know?" asked Matt. Simon knew from the start nothing could happen with this, but their was some feeling for his brother.

"Yeh I know" Simon answered.

"Cool so lets forget about this and move on" Matt said, and he left the room. Simon sat their pondering, could he just forget about this; just forget about everything they just did? Simon herded the door open downstairs and got up and ran for the bathroom to have a shower, and to think things over.

**-Fin-**

**Please Review, and tell me what you think. **

**Authors Notes: **

**Woo hoo!**

**I've finished. I hope you liked this story; it has been a long time in the process, I'm sorry to have taken so long to update. When you review this story also tell me if you want a squeal. Requests for a squeal ends on **_**Monday the 4**__**th**__** of August**_**. I will get the results and make a decision if I will write a squeal. (**_**The results will be on my profile**_**) **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read my story. Thank you! **

**Plots for Book 2:**

**Simon and Robbie discover their feelings. **

**Matt and Simon get into more action.**

**Simon realizes something about himself.**

**Family drama (Mary style) **


End file.
